


The Morning After (Or Why Slaying Should Be Your Anti-Drug)

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy wakes up to find Faith in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After (Or Why Slaying Should Be Your Anti-Drug)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaronlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/gifts).



> For [info]femslash_minis Round 44, Slayers. This is for aaronlisa, who wanted Faith/Buffy, a perceived betrayal, lip gloss, and leather. Set early season 3. Thanks to cmk418 for the quick, fabulous beta read!

Buffy wakes up with a headache straight out of hell. She feels hung over before she even opens her eyes, but she’s pretty certain there was no drinking last night. Was there?

“Aspirin. I need aspirin.” It’s Faith’s voice. Did Faith spend the night? It’s like some kind of nasty demon pasted Buffy’s eyes shut while she was sleeping, and really, she’s seen stranger things, but eventually she manages to open them, and there’s Faith next to her. In her bed. The blankets are pushed aside. And, yep, Faith’s naked.

“B, I’m tellin’ you, I really need some heavy duty pain killin’ right about now.”

Buffy is just staring dumbly at Faith’s breasts, her smooth muscled stomach, her…

“Yo! Earth to B! I know you like what you see, but I’m dyin’ here.”

“I’ll go get you something,” Buffy says, and as she pushes the sheet off of her body, she realizes she’s nude, too. _Shit._ She fumbles for her favorite bathrobe. She needs to know what’s going on, but she can’t ask, not yet. She needs time to form the questions. She needs to take something for her headache, too.

She returns with two glasses of water and a bottle of expired Tylenol. “I couldn’t find anything else but this. We go through painkillers fast in this house.”

“Gee, I wonder why.” Faith takes the bottle and downs at least five pills dry. The action makes Buffy nearly gag. She sets down one glass, since it looks like Faith won’t need it. “Can I have some?” she asks, and when she gets the bottle back, she swallows two pills with an extra large gulp of water to accompany each.

“So…” Faith has pulled on an old t-shirt of Buffy’s from when she was a little girl. It fits very tightly on her and, inexplicably, features a screen print of fluffy white kittens. Buffy doesn’t even know where Faith found it, since she hasn’t seen it herself in years. Faith’s bottom half, however, is still bare. _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look,_ Buffy thinks, which, of course, makes her stare.

“Spit it out, B.”

“What happened last night?” Buffy blurts out, hoping that she’s not blushing.

“You mean you don’t remember? I know you said you’d never done griffin blood serum, before, but...”

“Wait.” Buffy is angry now. “You gave me drugs? Faith! I’ve told you. I don’t do drugs!”

Faith rolls her eyes and pulls a pair of slightly ratty black panties from the headboard and puts them on. Buffy doesn’t know how they got there. She’s beginning to suspect she doesn’t want to know.

“I know, I know, a slayer must keep her body pure and all that shit. But don’t worry, B, I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to do. The drugs were your idea.”

And suddenly Buffy starts to remember. She remembers going to the Bronze after slaying, when she and Faith were both riding an adrenaline high. She remembers dancing with Faith, their bodies slick with sweat, their hips moving in matching rhythms, her hand on Faith’s leather-clad ass…

She remembers meeting the strange little horned man by the bathroom, and taking the griffin serum he offered. She doesn’t remember how much she paid for it (she’ll have to check her wallet later) or why she took it, except that it seemed like a good idea at the time.

She remembers coming back to the house, giggling, trying not to wake up her mom. They made it up the stairs and to her bedroom before they were kissing and she was pulling Faith’s hair…

“It must have been a spell,” Buffy says.

“Sure, B. Some evil witch made you do all those things.” Faith wiggles her eyebrows and sways a little as she says it, as if trying to make Buffy remember what all those things were…

 _Faith’s nipple under her tongue, Buffy arching her back as Faith’s mouth moved deliciously over her cunt…_

“We’ll have to hunt this witch down ourselves,” Buffy says. “Just… don’t tell Giles.”

“Whatever you say, B. Hey, do you have any lip gloss I could borrow? For some reason, I’m feeling kinda chapped."


End file.
